Archive:Team - Crippling Fox Balanced
Builds like Shattering Storm and Triple Bonded Melandru Smite differ from normal balanced builds by using every single character excluding healers to aid and abet the effectiveness of their frontline. These builds are powerful, both on and off paper, but are also clunky, static, and, a bit boring. This build attempts to branch a middle path between that style of team and a normal balanced style, by using an Crippling Anthem Paragon in conjunction with two A/D Fox's Promise scythesins, which, when paired with a more standard midline, allow for strength, AND versatility. This build is also very capable in the condition department, making it brutally effective against teams without Restore Condition. A/D x2 Attributes and Skills prof=A/D critic=12+1+1 scythe=12PromiseStrikeSweepAttackRemedyof the MasterEyeSignet/build Equipment *Sundering and Ebon Scythes of fortitude (and 1 scythe of enchanting, not required). *Survivor's Insignias with Vitae. *Standard defensive sets/switches. Usage *Maintain all of your buffs. *Spike (or pressure) with Wearying -> Mystic -> Eremite's. *Use Eremite's to trigger Anthems. **You can also trigger them with Wearying for a bigger condition stack. Anthem Spammer prof=P/Me spear=12+1 lead=10+1+1 command=8+1 domination=2of LightningLeakof disenchantment for the Eyes!"Anthemof WearinessRefrainSignet/build Equipment *Furious, Sundering, or Crippling 15^50 Spear of fortitude *Standard Switches Usage *Keep pressure consistent on a midline target. *Spam your Anthems. *Interrupt key skills with Power Leak. *Mirror away Tainted and sucks. Mage's Bane Ranger Attributes and Skills prof=R/Mo name="Magebane Shot Ranger" mar=10+1 exp=11+1+1 wil=10+1 pro=1ShotShotoptionalPoisonStrideTouchUnguentSignet/build Equipment * A Poisonous Recurve Bow of fortitude with "Strength and Honor" inscription. *Standard Switches. Usage * Maintain Apply Poison to cause Poison on your targets, and to cover any other conditions you (or allies) may apply. * Target casters; primarily those that will have long-casting skills or will be a danger to your success, and begin hitting them with your attack skills. * Do not spam the interrupts randomly, no matter how tempting it may be. Wait until the target is using a skill before interrupting it, otherwise you could be left with them recharging when an opportunity comes up. * Use Mending Touch to remove conditions. * Natural Stride flags and protecting yourself from interruptions while using Troll Unguent. * Resurrect fallen allies with Resurrection Signet. *Optional can be Sloth's or Screaming. Bsurge Trybrid Attributes and Skills prof=e/rt airmag=10+1+1 earthm=8+1 energy=8+1 channeling=10rageweaponSurgeof Lesser EnergyGaleAgainst MeleeAttunementPact Signet/build Equipment *Full armor set Survivor insignias *Set with "I have the power!" one handed weapon of Fortitude with an assortment of Shields *40/40 sets for both Earth and Air Magic *Standard Switches. Usage *Inflict blind on the enemy frontline with Blinding Surge. *Keep up Ward Against Melee in the appropriate positions. *Use Gale as an interrupt or snare or to disable a monk on a spike. *Air Attunement is to be maintained for energy management purposes. *Activate Glyph of Lesser Energy when needed to provide additional energy management. **Try to use only air spells while under glyph, because the small energy return from you Attunement will provide additional Energy Management. *Use Splinters and Ancestors to provide additional pressure. Counters *Diversion *Interrupts *Dazed WoH Attributes and Skills prof=monk/e healin=12+1+1 protec=10+1 divin=8+1of fortuneof Rejuvenationof healingconditionspiritof lesser energyaegisveil/build Usage * Use Reversal of Fortune for a quick heal, and as a way to counter heavy hitting skills such as Lightning Orb or Dervish Scythe attacks. * Use Word of Healing as your primary healing skill, it provides a very large boost of health. This can also be used to follow up Infuse Health if you brought it. * Use Dismiss Condition and Holy Veil to remove hexes and conditions as they come. * Pre-Veil if you see a dangerous player such as an Augury Spiker or Shadow Prison Assassin. * Use Spirit Bond as an anti-spike skill. * Use Signet of Rejuvenation as a free heal and as a form of energy managment. Counters * Standard caster counters ( Diversion, Daze, Interuption etc...) * Signet of Humility will heavily reduce this builds effectiveness. RC Attributes and Skills prof=monk/assas protec=12+1+1 divine=10+1 healin=8+1 shadow=2of fortuneconditionof healthbondtouchveilaegisreturn/build Equipment *A positive energy set, and a negative energy set for weapon swapping. *A weapon of Enchanting can lengthen the duration of your enchantments. *Note that a weapon with a Crippling upgrade can increase the duration of Cripple, inflicted by Return. Usage *Use Gift of Health for a general purpose heal. *Spirit Bond is to be used for extra protection, damage reduction and potential healing. *Cast Reversal of Fortune for an immediate heal and damage prevention. *Remove harmful conditions and heal allies with conditions on them with Restore Condition. *Hexes can be removed with Holy Veil. Be wary of maintaining this enchantment as it harms your energy pool. *Use Dark Escape for a speed boost or for instant damage reduction on incoming attacks and spells. *Shadow Step away from targets to your allies with Return. Note the crippling condition it inflicts on nearby foes. Counters *Heavy Energy denial can be devastating if you're caught unprepared. *As with many other healing builds, Diversion can be very harmful if it hits a critical spell. *Note that the basis of this build does not involve removing conditions on yourself, unless you've taken an extra condition-removing spell for yourself. Flagger Attributes and Skills prof=Rt/A Restoration=12+1+1 Channeling=12+2 spawning=3+1of Remedyof WardingBoonWeaponRageof shadowEscape@0Dash/build Equipment *Full Survivor Insignias with Runes of Vitae and a Rune of Restoration for Burning Isle. *Weapon with "I Have the Power!" inscription and an assortment of shields. *Set with 40% HSR for Channeling Magic *Set with 40% HSR for Restoration Magic *Set with two +15/-1 inscriptions for emergencies. Usage *Use WoR, Weapon of Warding, and Wielder's Boon to heal the party while at the flagstand. They can also be used as self-heals. *Use Splinter Weapon and Ancestors' Rage on frontliners to blow up foes who ball up for AoE. *Use Dark Escape to save yourself from spikes. Counters *Standard Anti-Caster Counters *Snared/Ganked